narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokōkaze Fuyutama
Yokōkaze Fuyutama (冬霊夜紅風, Fuyutama Yokoukaze) is a jōnin from the small village of Kyoukokugakure and member of the Fuyutama Clan. As the only daughter of Shirokaze Fuyutama she has achieved widespread recognition due to her use of Majutsu, earning herself the moniker Kyoukokugakure's Dark Angel (峡谷隠れの暗天使, Kyoukokugakure no Kuratenshi). She is also a member of the Jōhō-butai (情報部隊 "Intelligence Unit"), a special division within international organization SENSHI, and is known to work closely with fellow SENSHI members Tsume and Toukan. Background Early Life and Time as a Genin Yokōkaze is the only daughter of Megami Otsuihō and Shirokaze Fuyutama, making her a Kyoukokugakure noble by birth. Despite this apparition of a luxurious livelihood she endured a strict battle oriented upbringing within that has become a time honored tradition within the Fuyutama Clan. Due to the rigorous instruction she received, primarily from her parents, Yokōkaze quickly completed her formal academy education regiment by the age of seven, despite having to wait several years to be officially promoted to a genin at the minimum age of eleven. During this surprising amount of time off she was personally trained by her father, to whom she would eventually come to owe a majority of her fighting style. It was during these four years of training that she would potentially become the youngest successful Majutsu practitioner in modern times. Furthermore, her education in these arts would decrease the difficulty of standard ninjutsu to the point where she had succeeded in mastering two elements, wind and lightning, by the time she was officially made a genin. Upon becoming a genin, Yokōkaze was recognized as an adult by her clan and was given the [[Tenshi no Tsubasa|Tenshi no Tsubasa (天使の翼 Angel's Wing)]], a sword crafted specifically for her by her clan, which she quickly became adept with. This weapon would become her most cherished possessions that she vowed would serve as the connection between her and her clan. It was during her time as a genin that Yokō began to exceptional potential that even surprised her father. Proving her skill and talent as a Fuyutama even farther she would learn to summon two separate species of spirits, her father's majutsu enhanced faction of spirit dragons and angelic effigies unique to her. This spirit summoning feat is an accomplishment that had never been achieved before in the Fuyutama Clan as the form of a spirit summon is tied to the individual's own nature. In preparation for the Chūnin Exams Yokōkaze would find her father unavailable and would instead spend the course of a month training outside of the village with her mother. It would be during this outing that the two women would be ambushed, resulting in Yokōkaze's uniquely designed Sharingan becoming active for the first time. With this new addition in an ever expanding arsenal of abilities Megami would spend the rest of the training period developing her daughter's abilities in genjutsu. This discovery of the illusory arts would soon develop into Yokōkaze's favorite pastime. Chūnin Days and Jōnin Promotion Anbu and SENSHI Personality Appearance Abilities Synopsis Trivia